pokemonbattlerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MrArceus
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pokemon Battle Revolution Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Now What? So I will make some templates, and articles. And I you want, I can make the Battle Revolution Wiki pic for the front page. Evanf Category:Talk pages Yes Yeah. I own it. Evanf Anywhere i will edit anywherer to start with. But I have to go. i will be back in an hour or lewss. Ansdabout the Wikia.png thing, you might want to check that because it has not come up yet. Evanf I'm back I am back. Evanf Thanks Thanks for the tip. I don't want to use to much info. Evanf I am in I'm in. It is 2:23. I will end at 3:32. Bye. Evanf What? I was making a userbox for a character. Excuse me if I had to find the picture. Evanf Thanks. Evanf I can't either. Hey, do you want me to tell people about this wiki? Evanf Sorry. I had to go Trick or Treating with my 4 year-old brother. Evanf I was a ninja as well. And something is wrong with the Template I made. The colosseum members template. The names won't show up here is the link. Evanf I will. Evanf I will get to it. I'll ell the members of my wikisand the Pokemon Wiki. Evanf Sorry.... Sorry but I just don't have the Pokemon Battle Revolution game or know anything about it. Please may I join PokePower? I'm sorry if I'm causing any inconvenience, but I've left a note on all the PokePower members talk page and I have had reply's from Evanf, TheLatisFan and Crimsonnavy all saying I can but they also all say I am to ask for your approval so that is why I have left this message. By the way the reason I put this on this Wiki and not Pokemon is because people have been saying you havent been on that wiki for a bit. PokePower Hey, MrAceus I have left messages on your pokemon Wiki talk page, a comment on Rotom Island, which I would like you to read, and many of us are worried that you are not comming back to the wiki to head PokePower, several users would like to join PokePower, but we need your confirmation first. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 16:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) what do you think of the pictures i added